1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine lubrication control, and more particularly to an improved engine lubrication control that can easily increase lubricant when, for example, breaking-in the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional outboard motor, in general, employs a two stroke engine. Lubricant usually is mixed with fuel and then supplied to a crankcase of the two stroke engine. When an two stroke engine is first operated, i.e., during a break-in period (e.g., about 10 hours), the engine requires more lubricant than it requires after it is broken-in. More lubricant thus is mixed with the fuel during this initial break-in period of the engine's life.
Some outboard motors equipped with the two stroke engines are now employ a direct fuel injection system, because the system affords many advantages such as improvement of emissions. The direct injection system injects fuel directly into the combustion chamber.
Because the fuel is supplied to the combustion chamber and not through a crankcase chamber in the system, the engine must have a lubrication pump for supplying lubricant to the crankcase chamber separately. The usual way in which lubricant is increased before mixed with fuel as noted above is, therefore, no longer useful during the break-in period of a direct-injection engine.